Adventure on the Venture
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Ashley jumps herself and Tori into the world of King Kong. What adventure can they find? What antics can they get into? *teensy bit AU* /WILL HAVE SEQUEL\
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing this little piece because of an idea Tori gave me. (Thankies!) But it's kinda funny, kinda random. You'll see familiar faces and, if you read Jump! then you'll notice Ashley and Tori. So without further ado, here's Adventure on the Venture!!  
Review?**

* * *

Chapter One

"Zo-my-god!" Ashley shouted. "Can we watch King Kong?"

Tori glared at her. "If you stop jumping on the couch we might be able to..." Ashley stopped and fell down into a sitting position on the couch. Her dark and light mixed hair fell in her face. She blew the strand out of her face and glanced up at Tori. "Do you even have the movie?" Ashley held up the DVD box above her head and grinned. "Never mind. Of course you have it. Gimmie."

Ashley looked at her wildly. "Are you crazy?" she asked as she got up and went over to the DVD player, taking the disc out and waving it around. She put it in the disc slot and turned on the TV before jumping back to the couch.

Tori was sitting on the couch. "Ashley, I told you about using your ability in the house."

"Whatever," she groaned as she picked up the DVD player remote from the coffee table. She pressed play and the menu came on for the movie. "From beginning or scene ten?"

"Huh? What are you taking about?" Tori asked as she pushed her short blond hair away from the edge of her glasses.

"I'll start it from the beginning," she grumbled as she pressed the enter button, causing the opening sequence to start. "Yay!" Ashley shouted as the Universal Studios logo appeared on the TV screen.

Tori simply clapped as the large title King Kong appeared shortly after. "Why don't you use your ability to go there?" she asked, pointing at the screen which was playing the opening scene.

Ashley seemed to think about it, putting a finger to her lips. "I can try." She leaned forward and focused on something, staring at the screen with a blank expression. Tori leaned to look at her face and she disappeared. Startled, Tori flinched back and stared at the empty seat next to her in awe. Ashley appeared standing next to the couch with an overjoyed look. "Yup. It's possible." She grinned ear to ear. "Wanna go?"

Tori gave a nod. "But what about our clothes?"

Ashley held up a finger and jumped away. In minutes, she returned with an armful of clothes. She dropped the pile on the coffee table and picked up a blue sundress with a matching hat. "For you."

Tori looked at her in disgust. "You're kidding, right?" Ashley shook her head and smirked. "Fine," she sighed as she took the dress and stormed into her bedroom to change, leaving Ashley to pick a set of clothes for herself.

Within minutes, Tori returned and Ashley stepped out of her own room opposite of Tori's. "Nice dress," Ashley snickered.

Tori made a face at her. "Why do you get the normal...ish clothes?"

Ashley rolled the long sleeves of the light brown button up shirt to her elbows. "Because I got the stuff. Don't complain." She pulled the dark trousers up a bit higher on her waist. "And I'll fit in better with the crew."

"Crew? We're going to the ship?" Tori seemed to whine.

"Hell yes," Ashley said excitedly. "We are getting on that boat if it's the last thing I do."

"Will we get to see Mr. Denham?"

Ashley made a face. "Ew. No way. He's a complete ass. We're staying far from him," she said, walking over to the table and picking up a black trench coat. Ashley handed a similar brown one to Tori. "Kinda chilly in Winter. Best put it on." Ashley swiped the remote off the couch and pushed the menu button. She proceeded to select Scene Selection and scolled all the way down to 40. "Ready? I'm gunna try to jump us to the ship directly."

Tori buttoned a few of the jacket's buttons and grabbed Ashley's arm. "Go ahead." Ashley smiled as she concentrated deeply on the boat in the background of the scene. In a blink, the two disappeared from their appartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two already because I was feeling inspired. Here's the first apperance of Preston & Englehorn in the story! Yay. Someone else will appear next chapter and will be quite important.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ashley and Tori appeared on the deck of the Venture. It seemed to be ported at a dock and it was nighttime. "Well, I wasn't expecting the night but we're here," Ashley whispered.

Tori made a small squeeling noise that a fangirl would make. "So awesome!"

Ashley nodded in reply. "But when are we?" Tori looked at her with a confused look. "I mean, when in the movie are we. It looks like sometime after they ditched Kong, but I can't be sure. Let's check and see who's on the boat," Ashley started off towards a door.

"Wait," Tori grabbed her arm, stopping her. "What's our cover story?"

Ashley shrugged. "We got lost? How the hell should I know?" she began towards the door again after her last word. Tori followed close behind her. As the duo entered the door, they found themselves in the galley. A few men were sitting around, drinking and eating. A handful even had a game of cards going on. Ashley checked out the place. "I think it's after. I don't see Lumpy..." she quietly whispered to Tori. The men were looking at them oddly. Ashley cleared her throat, getting everyone in the galley's attention. "Excuse me. Where's the captain at?"

One man in the corner with short black hair and glasses stood up, his chair squeeking behind him. He approached the two. "Uh, hi. I can show you to the captain's quarters if you need to speak to him," the man nervously smiled.

Ashley nodded. "That's be wondeful. Thank you," she held out her hand, throwing a smile over her shoulder to Tori. "Ashley. Please to meet you mister?..."

"Preston. I'm Preston," he stuttered.

"I'm Tori," Tori said behind Ashley with a faint blush hidden under her hat. Preston motioned towards the door behind Tori and the three went out onto the deck under the night sky.

"So...how did you get onboard?" Preston asked as he walked towards a set of steps.

Tori and Ashley exchanged looks. "Walked," Ashley said quickly. "We walked on."

Preston nodded and pointed toward a door. "He's in here," he said as he knocked on the door. "Englehorn?"

The door opened a few seconds after Preston knocked and the short blond dishevled haired captain opened the door in a thin shirt and black pants. "Yes?" he asked gruffly. He eyed Tori and Ashley with an obvious curiousity. "Who are they?"

Preston coughed. "Ashley and Tori, sir. They asked to see you."

Englehorn opened to door wider. "Come in," he said as he stepped aside. "Thank you Preston." Preston nodded and walked back down to the galley as the two girls nervously walked into the captain's small quarters. "So what can I do for you?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

"We'd like to travel on your ship as part of the crew," Ashley spoke without hesitation.

"That is, if it's alright with you Mister Englehorn," Tori objected, sending Ashley a glare.

Captain Englehorn looked at them. "Can you pay?"

The duo exchanged looks. "Forgot our money," Tori said with disappointment.

"Then I will put you to work," Englehorn said. "Can either of you cook?"

Ashley grew wide eyed and pointed at Tori. "She can!" Tori gave a small nod.

"Good. Then Tori, you shall become our new cook," he smiled at her. Englehorn looked at Ashley. "And you. What can you do?" Ashley shrugged. He sighed and said, "I'll give you some of Jimmy's jobs then."

Ashley's face lit up. "Yes sir!" she said enthusiastically. She smiled at Tori, who smiled back. "Thank you captain," Ashley said as she stood and began to the door. Tori followed her, but was stopped by the captain.

"You may want to get a change of clothes from one of the crew, Miss."

"Tori," she corrected.

"Right. Well, off ya go."

Ashley and Tori walked out from the room, shutting the door behind them. They both jumped up and down, dancing a bit, oddly happy about the jobs they recieved. "W-where are we gunna sleep?" Tori asked as she stopped jumping.

Ashley thought for a minute. "Let's go down to the cages for the night. Tommorow we'll ask about a cabin," she said, pulling Tori behind her down the steps to the cargo hold below deck.

"It's a good thing you're a nerd and seen the King Kong movie like a hundred times," Tori said with an eye roll.

Ashley just grinned. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Jimmy appears in this chapter and it's kinda fluffy at times. Enjoy!  
Read and review please!**

* * *

Chapter Three

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was asleep in the small cage. She felt a piece of straw fall on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a young boy standing over her. He was wearing a black hat wit sandy brown hair sticking out of from under it. "Are you Ashley?" he asked.

Ashley sat up, rubbing her eyes. _'Is this?...' _Ashley leaped up from her laying postion. "You must be Jimmy?" she said holding out her hand. He shook her hand and nodded with a crooked smile. _'Oh my god. I just shook his hand. Oh my god.'_ Ashley thought.

Tori came out from the cage next to Ashley's. "Oh em gee! It's Jimmeh!" she shouted while pointing at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at her with a confused expression. "Sorry. I um, overheard you. Ashley, so you're working with him?" she emphasized the word "him".

Jimmy talked before Ashley could answer. "Yes ma'am. And you're needed in the galley captain said. Lots of hungry men," he chuckled.

Tori patted Jimmy's back. "Right Jimbo. And you can just call me Tori," she waved to them and walked up the metal steps. "I'll be in the galley." Tori left, leaving the two in the hold.

Jimmy adjusted his hat. "Ready for your first job, Miss Ashley?"

Ashley nodded. "Just call me Ashley," she blushed slightly and pulled a strand of hair into her face. "What are we doing?"

"Crow's nest duty. Hope you're not scared of heights."

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori walked on the deck and began towards the galley. She saw Preston walking towards her and thought about going back down to the cargo hold, just to hide in a cage. Tori thought otherwise though. _'Must be outgoing. Must not be shy,'_ she thought as they got closer. "H-hey Preston," Tori smiled as she walked up to him. Preston looked lost in thought until she spoke, giving her a wave. "What are you up to?"

"Just um, taking things to the captain. He needed something from another crew member," he grinned.

"So you're his assistant?" she asked as she began to the galley once more.

"Uh, no. I haven't been an assistant for a few months," he looked at her curiously. "Where are you going?" he asked as he followed behind her.

"Galley. I'm the new cook," she smiled at him over her shoulder.

"That's great," Preston said happily. "Last cook used a lot of walnuts," he said, looking down at his feet as he walked. Tori walked into the galley and saw a few men sitting at tables. They looked at her with hungry looks. She walked behind the counter to where the supplies were and pulled an apron from a hook, tying it around her waist. "D-do you want some help?" he stuttered as he stood in front of the counter, leaning on it.

"Sure. If you want. I mean, it the first time I'm cooking for maybe thirty men," she joked.

Preston smiled. "Alright then," he said as he circled around and grabbed an apron off the hook next to Tori's, putting on the apron. Tori blushed as he walked up beside her and smiled at her.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley looked up at the crow's nest. It was maybe 5 or so feet overhead. Her hands got sort of shaky and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. _'You asked for it.'_

"Go on then," Jimmy said behind her. "Just climb up."

Ashley turned and faced him, her expression very nervous. "I'm kinda...not good with heights or high up places."

Jimmy flashed her that crooked smile. "Go on up. The view from up there is beautiful."

She sighed. "I'll go, but when I'm at the top can you have Tori out here so I can tell her something?"

He looked at her curiously, but shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. "Sure. But I have to be up there too, see."

She nodded and began slowly up the built-in ladder to the top of the crow's nest. Ashley kept looking straight up at her destination and thought, _'Keep climbing. Don't look down,'_ repeatedly in her head. She got to the top and pulled herself up, gripping the metal railing and looked down. Ashley saw Jimmy smiling up at her, with Tori and Preston to his left side. "Hey Tori! Guess what?" Ashley shouted.

Tori cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled back, "What?"

"I'm on a boat!" Ashley shouted with a grin.

She saw Tori shaking her head and beginning to make her way back to the galley. Preston was staring up at her, with a confused expression, and Jimmy was already on his way up to join her.

When Jimmy reached the top and climbed up he asked, "What was that all about?"

Ashley was laughing. "Just a joke, that's all. So what do we do up here?" she asked once she stopped laughing uncontrollably.

Jimmy leaned on the thick pole in the middle of the nest. "Watch for other ships and stuff. Be look-out really," he said as he pulled a book from his back pocket. Ashley noticed it was Heart of Darkness by Joesph Conrad. Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. Jimmy must have noticed because he asked, "Do you wanna read it with me?" His voice sounded a little shaky, but she nodded and they sat down with their backs against the pole. Jimmy opened the book and held it between them with a smile.

"I really like this book. I've read it before."

"So have I. It's my second time reading it."

"Same here. So where are you at?" Ashley asked.

Jimmy pointed at the dark bolded words **'Chapter Five'. **"Not too far in yet," he said softly.

She shrugged and bit on her lower lip. "Is it okay if I read aloud to you?" Ashley asked nervously. Jimmy nodded with great enthusiasm and Ashley began to read.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was washing up the few dishes that had been dirtied by the men when they ate their porridge. Preston was clearing the tables and wiping them down. _'He's really nice.'_ Preston was back at her side and pulling his apron off. "Thanks for the, uh help Preston," Tori said nervously as she dried her hands on the apron she was still wearing.

"I don't mind. I don't do a whole lot around the ship anyways," he joked. "I'd be happy to help with the meals."

Tori's cheeks obtained a dim blush and she nodded her head vigorously. "That'd be really cool. Thanks." Preston gave her a subtle wink and walked around the counter, then out of the galley. Tori leaned against the small stove with a sigh.

"What're you sighing about?" she heard a voice say. Tori, a little startled, jumped and both Ashley and Jimmy walking into the galley. Jimmy sat at a table nearest to the counter and Ashley approached Tori.

"Um...nothing." Tori said abuptly.

Ashley smirked. "It's Preston, isn't it?" she whispered.

Tori's eyes grew wide. "N-no. It-It's not," she stuttered.

Ashley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Can we just have some food?" Tori nodded and turned around, filling two bowls with the left over porridge. She set them on the counter. "Thanks," Ashley said as she took the bowls back to the table. Tori took her apron off and joined them at the circular table. "How's life as the cook?" Ashley asked, raising her eyebrows at Tori.

"Kinda...fun. How's it being, uh whatever your title is?"

"There's no name for doing odd jobs," Jimmy said with his mouth full. Ashley gave her shoulders a shrug in response.

Ashley tried a spoonful of the bowl of porridge in front of her. "It's good." Jimmy nodded as he finished his food. Ashley looked over at him. "You eat fast."

Jimmy chuckled. "Well, you learn to do that when you're on a ship." He stood up and pushed in his chair. "I'm gunna go check the ropes on deck. Come out when you're done," he said as he ducked out the door.

As soon as Jimmy was gone, Tori leaned and whispered, "How's Jimmy?" Ashley mocked Tori and took another bite of her porridge. "Well?"

Ashley sighed. "He's fine," she said shaking her head.

Tori eyed Ashley curiously. "Isn't that why we came here?" she whispered.

Ashley scolwed at her. "Touche." She finished off her food. "I'll let you know when I make some progress," she smiled at Tori as she got up. "Gotta go help Jimmy. I'll see you later. Oh, and can you ask about where we're staying?" she asked from the doorway.

Tori nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Sweet. Later," Ashley said walking out of the galley. Tori made a small sigh as she picked up the bowls and took them over to the little sink behind the counter to wash them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**(Tori POV)**

Tori finished washing up the bowls and spoons that Jimmy and Ashley used and was now removing her apron. _'Gotta go talk to Englehorn about a place to sleep. Can't forget.'_ She hung up the apron and walked out the door an stepped onto the deck. Tori looked around and took a deep breath. The salty air around her was warm and the sky was a bright shade of blue with a few scattered white puffy clouds. _'Life on the sea is pretty.'_ She started towards steps to get to Captain Englehorn's room and she saw Preston carrying a barrel out of the corner of her eye. "Preston! Do you need some help?" Tori called as she ran over to him, holding the hem of her dress down.

Preston shook his head as he struggled with th barrel. "I-I'm alright. It's fine."

Tori let out a laugh. "You don't look fine. Look like you're havin' a tough time there actually," she said as she took a hold of the barrel's side. "Let me help." Tori and Preston managed to maneuver the barrel to the other end of the deck.

Once they put it down, Preston let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Tori," Preston pushed his glasses up on his nose and patted the side of Tori's arm. He smiled at her and said, "Well, I better get back to work. Lots of stuff to move."

"O-okay," Tori turned and ran up the steps to Englehorn's room. She stopped, leaning against the wall as she caught her breath. Her face was feverishly blushed and she looked down, noticing that there was a bit of soot on her dress. Tori brushed off her dress and turned, seeing the door to Englehorn's room was open a crack. She rapped softly on the door.

"Come in," the familiar german accented voice said. Tori walked in and saw the captain at a desk, writing on a map. She cringed slightly when she remembered his accent. Captain Englehorn turned and smiled when he saw her. "Can I help you with something, Tori?"

Tori shivered. 'Accent...' "Um...yes. A-ashley and I need accomidations," she managed to say. She laced her hands behind her back and nervously picked at a nail. "We sorta forgot about that..."

Englehorn nodded and picked his hat off the table, placing it on his head securely. "Wait," he said with confusion in his tone. "Where did you sleep last night?" he asked as he stood up.

"Er... We sorta slept in the cargo hold," she grinned.

He looked at her, surprised it seemed, with a small frown. Captain Englehorn shook his head in detest. "That simply won't do. I'll show you to a cabin. You can have the one by the galley. I'm sure Jimmy's room has the extra bunk still, too."

Tori's eyes grew wide. _'Splitting us up? Teh dynamic duo will be far from each other? Gasp!'_ "Alright," she said reluctantly. "Oh and I sorta don't have any other clothes than this," Tori ruffled the skirt of her dress slightly.

The captain's lips curled into a smile. "We have some spare clothes on board. Come, let me show you to your cabin," he said as he walked past her out the door.

"O-okay," Tori blushed a little bit and followed him out the door.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was helping Jimmy bring in the fishing nets. A few fish were attached to the last one they were pulling out, still flopping a bit. "Ew," Ashley groaned as she pulled her side of the net. Jimmy laughed at her as he hauled the rest of the net over the side of the boat. "Don't laugh," she pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't like fish. At all."

"Well that's a shame 'cause I think it's gunna be supper."

Ashley scrunched her nose up at his words. "Gross." She watched as Jimmy pulled four fish out of the tangle of the net and put them in an empty bucket. "What are we doing with them?"

"Takin' 'em to the galley for now. Tori'll decide what exactly to do with them," he told her as he lifted the bucket and moved it aside. "Let's get the net away first."

Ashley nodded and picked up the brown worn net. She and Jimmy pulled it over to a box and then put it in, being careful not to knot it. Once it was away, Ashley stretched upward and yawned. "I'm not cut out for this," she giggled.

"Then why'd you come on board?" Jimmy asked as he picked up the bucket once more. He started towards the galley. Ashley quickly followed him. "I mean, why come aboard if you can't work?"

"I had my reasons," she said, eyeing up his hat deviously. Ashley noticed Tori and Captain Englehorn coming down the steps. "Tori!" Ashley shouted. Jimmy stopped and turned, looking at what she was. Englehorn and Tori walked down the steps and approached them. "What's going on, Captain?" Ashley said in a faux British accent.

Tori narrowed her eyes at her while Englehorn said, "I'm just showing her to her accomidations."

Ashley made a slight frown. "What about me?"

Tori's smug look turned very cheerful in an instant. "Jimmy, is there an extra bunk in your cabin still?" Englehorn asked. Jimmy nodded and wiped his free hand on his jeans. Captain Englehorn looked at Ashley. "You'll be staying with Jimmy since you two have the same job."

"Doesn't it make perfect sense?" Tori cooed behind him evily. Ashley glared at her and felt her cheeks and ears grow warm. "We'll be seeing ya!" she said following Englehorn past the galley and through a random door.

Ashley growled and turned to face Jimmy, who looked a bit embarressed himself. _'I don't feel so bad then. It'll be weird staying with a guy. Especially Jimmy...' _She smiled at him reassuringly and he gave her an all too familiar crooked smile. _'Maybe it won't be so bad.' _Ashley watched as he picked the bucket up again and followed him into the galley.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. Weird moments. Have you got the pairings down yet? Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**(Tori POV)**

Tori had followed Captain Englehorn through the door into the narrow hallway. He stopped at the first door and opened it. "Right by the galley. And I'll arrange for someone to leave you a set of clothes," he said as he moved aside for her to look around.

Tori stepped in, looking at the small area she would call her room. "Thank you captain." He replied with a smile as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants and exited the room. Tori looked at the small mirror hanging by the door and noticed her face was blushed. _'Damn... Was that noticeable?'_ She sat on the small bed behind her with a sigh. _'I guess I soon should get back to the kitchen.'_ She stood up and removed her brown coat and hat, throwing both on a wooden chair in front of a small vanity. She left and made her way back to the galley.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was leaning on the counter in the small kitchen. She and Jimmy were waiting for Tori to return to give her the fish. _'Yuck. Fish.'_Ashley made a sour face at the thought. Tori walked in the galley and looked surprised to see them. "Tori!" Ashley shouted, raising her arms in the air. "Take the fishies."

Tori put on her apron and joined them behind the counter. "Fish?"

Jimmy nodded. "We catch fish from time to time. For meals." He held up the bucket and handed it off to her. Tori looked at the bucket with disgust. "Oh and you have to clean them and stuff," Jimmy trailed off. He turned, looking at Ashley. "Let's go," he said with a slight head tilt.

Ashley nodded and followed Jimmy. "Bye Torence," she said over her shoulder. She heard Tori groan as they walked out of the galley. "What we gunna do now Jimmy?" Ashley asked as she held her hands behind her back and walked next to him.

"I was thinkin' I could show you where my...err, our room is," he said pulling his hat down to cover his face from her view.

_'Aw. He's so cute.'_ Ashley followed behind him into the hallway and held in a laugh. They walked down the narrow hall for what seemed to be hours until he stopped in front of a door, hesitating. Ashley wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. "Oops." She blushed madly. "Sorry," she mumbled as she took a step back while he opened the door and went in first.

Ashley looked around the room as she stepped in. _'Kinda bland,'_ she thought as she looked around the rusty colored wooden room. Jimmy took his hat off and set it on a desk as he sat on his bed, which was next to the desk. Ashley walked over to the desk and saw it was adorned with books. "You really like to read, huh?" she stated with a giggle.

"I do," he had gotten the book out they were reading before and put it with the others. "But that one's my favorite one. Heart of Darkness, there." Ashley nodded and scanned over the other books. "So uh, you'll be sleepin' on that bunk over there," Jimmy said, motioning towards a bed at the opposite side of the room.

"Mkay..." Ashley set eyes on his hat and reached for it slowly with a shaky hand. Jimmy swiped his hat before she could get it. She looked over and saw him holding it protectively. "C-can I...?" she pointed to the hat.

Jimmy looked at her with slight wonder. "Why?"

Ashley shrugged. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes," Jimmy told her as he handed the hat to her.

She took the hat and put it on her head. Ashley grinned. "How's it look, Jimmy?" she asked while sort of dancing around the room.

Jimmy laughed. "It looks mighty nice, Ashley." He was grinning as she danced around. His happy expression turned sour and he scrunched up his nose. "What's that smell?"

Ashley stopped dancing and sniffed the air. Something smelled as if it was burning. She groaned, "It's prolly Tori. Let's go see." Jimmy got up and she followed him out of the room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

"Waah! Preston, is it out?" Tori cried from behind her hands. She covered her face with her hands when she saw the flames out of shock. It sounded as if Preston splashed the frying pan of fish with water. Tori heard the sizzle and slowly brought her hands down. "Sorry," she trailed off and blushing slightly.

"It's alright," Preston reassured her as he sat the empty water bucket down. "We'll just have to make something else to make up for the fish that got burned."

Tori nodded swiftly and looked in one of the cabinets that held food. "How about we…I dunno, make some rice?" she suggested.

Preston joined her in front of the cabinet. "You're the chef," he said. "Rice it is."

"Tori, what the hell was on fire?" Ashley said as she and Jimmy burst into the galley. She held her hand on her head to keep the hat from flying off. Jimmy stood next to her, a bit out of breath.

"Just a few fish, that's all," Tori said with a sheepish grin. "I got distracted." Ashley laughed and leaned on the counter. "Isn't that Jimmy's hat?"

"Yeah, It's my hat alright," Jimmy said looking sideways at Ashley. "Can I have it back yet?"

Ashley stuck her tongue out at Jimmy. "Nope."

He fumed at this and looked to Preston. "So you're helpin' the cook now?"

Preston gave a nod. "Yep. I don't have many other jobs so I figured I'd help."

Ashley smirked and looked at Tori. "Isn't that nice of you Preston," she glared at Tori.

"Don't give me that look Kernsy," Tori grumbled to Ashley.

Ashley smiled deviously and looked at Jimmy. "Let's go sit and wait for supper to be done." Jimmy gave a nod and followed Ashley to a table.

Preston leaned over to Tori. "Those two seem to be attached at the hip. Should I make anything of it?"

Tori shrugged. "It could be because they're so close in age. Or height. Maybe she likes him or something." _'Thought I already know the answer to that one._' She smiled as she watched the two at the table laughing about something. _'Kinda cute couple, if you ask me._' Tori's gaze turned to Preston, who was cleaning up the burnt fish. Preston turned and she flipped back around to the counter to focus on cleaning the rice.

"You got the rice?" he asked.

"Um…Yeah," Tori stuttered.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Jimmy for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Alright," she nodded and watched him walk over to Jimmy. Preston whispered something to him and Jimmy excused himself, leaving Ashley lone. She was still wearing his hat, too.

Ashley got up and walked over to the counter. "I sense someone has an infatuation," she sang.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked as she dumped the water from the bowl, being careful not to dump the rice with it.

"Preston. He totally likes you," she whispered with an eye roll.

Tori snorted, "Yeah. Uh huh. Sure. And what about Jimmy, huh? It seems like he likes you. A lot."

Ashley glared. "Really now?" The sarcasm in her voice was thick and she pulled the hat down. "I have his hat," she said happily. Tori rolled her eyes and transferred the now clean rice into a pot , bringing her mind back to cooking and not burning another meal.

* * *

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. Stole'd Jimmy's hat too. XP Sorta cliffy. Wonder what Jimmy and Preston are talking about?...  
Please review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**(Tori POV)**

She saw over Ashley's shoulder that Jimmy and Preston were coming back into the galley. Tori motioned towards them and Ashley turned around, coming face to face with Preston. "Hey Preston," Ashley said with an innocent smile. "What were you and Jimmy talking about?"

Preston shook his head as he walked around the counter and into the kitchen. "Nothing. I just asked him to take over my few jobs I had so I can help Tori more in the kitchen," he smiled at Tori.

"Well isn't that nice of you," Ashley said, winking at Tori before walking away. Tori watched her return to her spot next to Jimmy at their table.

Tori snickered and shook her head. "What?" Preston asked, looking in the direction she was.

Tori just pointed to Ashley and Jimmy. "Them. It's just…cute," she grinned.

Preston nodded. "It is."

"Does he like her?"

"Wh-what?" Preston asked nervously.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "I know you know, mister. So tell me."

Preston sighed, "I really shouldn't." Tori pouted at him. "A-alright!" Preston stammered as he blushed. "Yes, he does. He asked me for some advice."

Tori squealed happily and stirred the rice. "I'll have to give him some too!" She pulled her apron off and hung it on the hook. "Can you handle this while I talk to him?"

Preston had an unsure look, but he still gave a nod. "Go. I got it," he finally smiled.

"Thanks Presty!" Tori said as she scurried out into the dining area and over to Ashley and Jimmy's table.

Ashley looked at Tori curiously. "Why are you cheerful?"

Tori simply grinned and looked at Jimmy. "A word, Jim?" He exchanged glances with Ashley, then nodded. Tori stood up and motioned for him to follow. The two walked out of the galley and onto the deck. "Jimmy, do you like Ashley?"

Jimmy's face began to turn an avid shade of red. "Um…"

Tori held in a laugh and patted him on the head. "It's cute. You outta tell her."

Jimmy shook his head. "But what if she doesn't like me, Miss…I mean, Tori."

"Then I'll smack some sense into her," she joked, ruffling his hair. "Ask me if you need anymore advice, kay? I know Ashley better than most people."

Jimmy nodded and rushed back through the door and into the galley. Tori took this as a chance to look at the sea. She walked over to the railing on the side of the boat and watched the waves hit the side of the ship. It was oddly calming to her. After staring at the water for minutes, she heard footsteps running somewhere behind her. Tori looked over her shoulder and saw Jimmy pulling Ashley out of the galley towards an unknown destination. She laughed to herself.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Jimmy was pulling her out of the galley. She almost tripped twice, and the ship swaying didn't help. _'Where is he taking me?'_ They stopped at the bottom of the crow's nest. "What is it Jimmy?" Jimmy, panting slightly, pointed to the ladder. "You want me to go up?" Ashley asked.

Jimmy nodded vigorously. "Please."

Ashley smiled at his kindness. "Just cause you asked nicely," she turned to the ladder and started up. Once she reached the top, Jimmy was right behind her and hoisting himself up. Ashley looked up at the newborn night sky and smiled. "I am glad I'm not scared to death up here. It's too pretty to be pessimistic."

Jimmy smiled and leaned against the railing. "Can I uh, tell you something?"

Ashley gave him a sideways glance. "Sure," she said suspiciously. _'Why do I get the feeling Tori's involved with this.' _

Jimmy paused, gnawing on his lower lip for a minute. Ashley turned and leaned against the railing to face him, fixing the hat she still had on her head. "I like you."

Ashley blushed and a smile came across her face. "I like you too Jimmy."

Jimmy shifted his weight onto his heels. "Like a friend?" he asked.

She stuttered. "I, uh…erm…" He flashed a crooked smile as she tried to get her words. "M-more than a-a friend," she sputtered nervously. _'I always turn to blubber with these kinds of things.'_ His grin grew wider and he moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Ashley leaned against him. "What about you?"

"I feel funny when I'm with you, see. I um, really like ya Ashley."

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was clinging dearly to the ladder of the crow's nest, just below the top, listening to Jimmy and Ashley's conversation. _'Good job, kid. Tell her how ya feel!'_ She heard Jimmy tell her he liked her in his own way, she made her way back down. Tori hurried back to the galley, hoping to help Preston clean up in return for leaving him alone so long. To her avail, Preston wasn't there. His apron was hanging up on its hook and she didn't see him anywhere in the galley. _'I wonder where he went._' She walked out of the galley and went to her room in hope of writing the day's occurrences with Jimmy and Ashley. Tori walked in her room and found Preston, peering over a small black notebook. She cleared her throat and he shut the book nervously. "What are you doing?"

Preston eyed her nervously, trying to hide to book behind his back. "N-nothing. I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah? Then what's that behind your back?"

He sighed and held the book out to her. She grabbed it away and held it close. "Did you read it?" He went to answer but she cut him off. "Never mind. It's obvious you did," she said huffily.

"I'm…I'm sorry Tori. I didn't mean to," he said with a shake of his head as he walked past her out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Tori sat on her bed and returned the book to her coat pocket. _'Gotta find a better hiding place…' _She sighed and got up, making her way back out onto the deck. She ran into Ashley, literally. "Crap. Sorry."

Ashley had a giant grin plastered on her face. "That's okay. Hey guess what?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. What?"

Ashley leaned her head down and whispered, "Jimmy told me he likes me. That's good for this era, right?"

Tori smiled. "Yeah, it is. So are you done with your work yet?"

Ashley shook her head and held up her hands. "Not sure. Jimmy didn't mention that. D'you want me to go ask?"

Tori nodded her head from side to side. "Sure. I'm free until supper so c'mon." The two walked past across the deck to the crow's nest. Tori looked up and saw a pair of boots hanging over the side. "That Jim?" she asked quietly.

Ashley leaned her head back to look up. "I think so," she said. "Lemme check. Hey Jimmy!" She cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted.

Jimmy looked down, keeping a hand on his hat so it wouldn't fall. "Yeah?" Ashley waved for him to come down. He climbed down the ladder quickly, jumping down the last few steps and turning to them. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

Ashley smiled at him and Tori rolled her eyes. "What else do we have to do today?" she asked.

Jimmy put his hands in his pockets. "Nothin'. I was talking to skipper about some music after dinner, though."

"Music after dinner?" Tori asked with a certain excitement in her voice. "I love music!"

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head. "Right well I've gotta get back up there," he pointed up at the nest as he looked at Ashley.

"See you later Jimmy," Ashley said in a dreamy tone as he started back up the ladder. She watched him get up to the top in a trance.

Tori snapped her hands in front of her face. "Ash. Get down from your imaginary place."

Ashley shook her head. "Sorry. Spaced out."

"Yeah I know," she said with an eye roll. "Let's go. You can tell me everything about your conversation with Jimmy while I cook." She pushed Ashley towards the door to the galley.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I actually had fun typing this up. I was singing the song as I wrote this which inspired me to use it. Tori wanted a dance thin like in the movie and I thought the song fit. It's from the Across th Universe soundtrack (Don't own it!) and I lovee it. Anyways. Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**(Ashley POV)**

She leaned against the counter with a grin. Ashley just told Tori about everything her and Jimmy said up in the crow's nest. "Yeah. I heard the beginning part up until he told you how he felt," Tori said casually.

Ashley's eyes grew wide. "What? Eavesdropper!" she whispered strongly.

Tori finished washing up a pot and put it on a rack to dry. "Hey. I helped you. I told him he should tell you."

Ashley stared at her friend, a dumbstruck look upon her face. She stood up straight. "This is why you're me best friend," Ashley said in a mock Scottish accent. Tori laughed and Ashley felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Jimmy, grinning at her. "H-hey Jimmy," she smiled.

"C'mon. Skipper said we could have music and they're about to start." Jimmy looked as if he just was told the greatest thing in the world.

Ashley saw a glimmer in his eyes and grabbed his hat, placing on her own head. "Tori, meet you out there," she said, holding onto the hat and trying to prevent Jimmy from taking it back. Ashley saw Tori give her a nod and she darted for the galley door, running into Preston. "Damn. Sorry Prest," she told him as she scrambled past. Ashley caught sight of men around the bow of the deck in a sort of semi-circle. _'That must be where the music is gunna be.'_ She made her way over quickly, hearing Jimmy shout at her about his hat. Ashley managed to make it there, tripping over her own feet as she reached the men. She held her balance and stood up straight, noticing the men begin to play. "Do you guys know 'The Dawn, The Sea, and the Sky'?" A few of them looked at her curiously. _'Crap. That's like seventy years ahead of time…' _She laughed nervously and said, "Never mind. Just play something." The few men with instruments began to play and others began to clap to the emerging beat. Jimmy made a move for the hat and Ashley spun, deflecting his hand away. She looked at him with a grin. "Dance?"

Jimmy gave her a look of approval. "'Course," he said holding out his hand. Ashley put her hand in his and he pulled her to his side.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori and Preston were walking out of the galley. She saw Ashley and Jimmy begin to dance. He spun her in a circle and she broke away, waving her arms in the air. Tori heard the music and smiled. Preston walked past her and joined the forming circle. Tori watched as the men cheered the two on as they danced around. Tori fumed a little. _'Share the attention, Ash.'_ She looked up and saw the balcony-like thing. "Hmm…" Tori hurried over to the steps and walked up. When she got to the top, she had the perfect view. She could see Jimmy, who was doing a sort of tap dance; Ashley, who was watching him and doing a shuffle; and the rest of the crew, clapping and smiling. Tori shut her eyes and heard the music. She opened her mouth and began to sing. "What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?" her voice was soft, but everyone turned, looking at her. Tori saw Ashley smile and wink, signaling to go for it, and she continued on, gradually getting louder. "Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key. Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends."

"Oh. She gets high with a little help from her friends," Ashley chimed in, taking a step forward and smiling wide.

"Ooh, I'm gunna try with a little help from my friends," Tori continued on as she bolted down the steps and made her way into the circle. She looked at the men playing instruments. They gave her a confused look but heard her tempo and went with it. "What do I do when my love is away?"

"Does it worry you to be alone?" Ashley sang.

"How do I feel by the end of the day?"

Ashley hurried to her side and leaned, looking at her. "Are you sad because you're on your own?"

Tori smiled at her and they sang in unison. "I get by with a little help from my friends. Yeah, I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh, I'm gunna try with a little help from my friends."

Tori saw Jimmy watch them and step back, blending into the circle of men. "Do you need anybody?" Ashley sang strongly, looking at Tori with a questioning look.

"I need somebody to love," Tori said in a musical tone, looking at Preston briefly, who was next to Jimmy.

"Could it be anybody?" Ashley belted out.

Tori shook her head and sang, "I want somebody to love."

The two sang in unison again. "Would you believe in a love at first sight?"

They broke off and Ashley went on. "Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time."

"What do you see when you turn out the lights?" Tori sang, looking at Ashley curiously.

"I can't tell ya, but I know it's mine," Ashley said musically, winking at Jimmy as she approached him. She pulled him into the circle and danced around with him as she sang.

Tori and Ashley began again. "I get by with a little help from my friends. Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Oh, I'm gunna try with a little help from my friends."

Ashley pulled apart from Jimmy and pointed at Tori. "Do you need anybody?"

Tori stood still and sang softly, "I need someone to love."

"Could it be anybody?" Ashley shouted in a musical voice.

"Ohh, oh, oh," the two climbed up the musical scale. "I get by with a little help from my friends," the rhythm began to slow as they continued on. "I'm gunna try with a little help from my friends. Try with a little help from my friends."

Tori walked over to Preston and pulled him in the circle, swaying to the slowing music. "I get by with a little help from my friends, a little help from my friends," Tori's voice grew softer and she smiled at Preston, who was watching her intently.

"Friends…" Ashley trailed off just as Tori did. Tori let out a relieved sigh as the crew clapped and roared madly. She looked over at Ashley, who was hugging Jimmy and looking very happy, and smiled at her. Ashley glanced over and gave a thumbs up. Tori looked to Preston and kissed him on the cheek. The crew members with instruments flared up again, playing a tune as everyone tapped and clapped. Tori noticed Jimmy and Ashley were dancing again. She looked to Preston and pulled him into a dance.

Preston fumbled over his own feet. "I'm not used to dancing," he whispered.

"Just go with it," Tori whispered back.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

_'Wonder if she sees Englehorn staring a hole through them?...'_ Ashley held onto Jimmy's hand as he twirled her. She noticed Captain Englehorn clapping along happily, but staring at Tori and Preston intensely. She shook her head as she saw Preston trip again. _'Good thing that man has balance.'_ Ashley snickered to herself as Jimmy hoisted her into the air. She shrieked as he spun her. Ashley kept a hand securely on Jimmy's hat she still had on, and had a grip on the collar of his blue shirt. He put her down gently and she felt sort of dizzy, but she saw him flashing her that smile. Ashley smiled at him as she kissed him quickly on the lips, feeling her face heat up. Behind her she heard Tori hooting. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at her friend's response. _'Then again, the whole damn crew is doing that too.'_ She turned to Tori, who had a fist in the air and a hand locked with Preston's, and stuck her tongue out with a silly face. _'If only this was happening in our era…'_ Ashley turned back and got enveloped in a hug from Jimmy, half pulling her towards the edge of the circle. She followed him and they sat down by the door to the cabins, panting from the dancing.

"Wha…What was that for?" Jimmy blushed.

Ashley smiled. "Dunno. For dancing with me?"

Jimmy turned to her and grinned. "Works for me," he shrugged and leaned forward, catching her lips with his. Ashley's felt her face grow warm again as she moved closer towards him.

A voice overhead said, "Excuse me," awkwardly.

The two broke apart and saw Tori and Preston standing over them. Ashley's eyes grew wide and she looked down, pulling the hat over her eyes. "Sorry," Preston said. "Just thought we'd ask you two to join us in the galley," he said uneasily.

Ashley opened her mouth to speak but heard Jimmy say, "Sure."

_'Stupid Ashley. Stupid stupid. Stupid…'_ She felt a hand link with hers and tug, signaling for her to get up. Ashley looked up and saw a bright faced Jimmy. "Sorry," she muttered as she picked herself up. They walked hand in hand behind Tori and Preston to the galley.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; So I wrote this up today while my power was out. 9Thank goodness for my school cpu and battery life!) don't know where this is going. Might add something funny tho in time...Heh heh heh.... (evil Face) So read, reivew, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

**(Tori POV)**

Tori walked into the galley first, ahead of Preston, Ashley, and Jimmy. She made her way over to the counter and quickly put the pot of water on the stove. She watched as the three sat down at a table right by the kitchen area. Tori looked at them as she turned the stove on. _'Someone's a little blushed.' _Ashley's face was a tender shade of pink, Jimmy was smiling at her, and Preston was cleaning off his glasses diligently. _'I like it here. Probably a little too much.' _She got out four cups for coffee and lined them on the counter. "Coffee?" Tori asked.

"Please," Preston said, looking up at her with a squint.

Ashley nodded as Jimmy shrugged and said, "Sure."

Tori looked down and saw the water begin to boil. She turned off the stove and mixed the coffee into the water, stirring it lightly. She leaned down and sniffed the concoction, smelling the aroma of a strong and plain coffee. Tori poured some into each cup and brought them over carefully to the table on a round serving tray. The three each took a cup, leaving the last for Tori. She reached over and put the serving tray back on the counter before taking a drink from her mug.

"Mmm. It's good," she heard Preston say. Someone coughed loudly, sounding a bit obnoxious. She looked up and saw Jimmy, giving her an innocent look.

"Sorry. I ain't used to drinkin' this stuff." He smiled warmly at her.

Ashley shrugged. "Hey. I'm not either, but it's something, right?" she asked, shooting him a sideways glance. "So," she began. "Tori got some courage and sang that song, huh?"

Tori smiled nervously. "Yeah. I dunno it just popped into my head."

"What song was that? I've never heard it before," Preston said.

Tori looked at Ashley and they exchanged nervous looks. "Uh…" they stammered.

"It's a good song!" Ashley exclaimed as she put her head down on the table with a thud.

Tori snickered and Jimmy looked at Ashley with concern. "You okay Ashley?" he asked, putting a hand on her back.

She jolted up. "I'm uh, good." She shot Tori a stern look before taking a swig of her coffee.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

The group eventually disbanded and went their own ways. Tori stayed in the galley to clean up, Preston to his room, and Jimmy and Ashley went on the deck. They were laughing at a weird fish they saw until someone behind them cleared their throat. The two whipped around and found Captain Englehorn, smoking a cigarette and looking off to the side. "Excuse me," he said, "But can I borrow Miss Ashley for a few minutes?"

Ashley looked at Jimmy with question and he gave a nod. "Okay," she said as she walked towards Englehorn. He moved and began to walk aside of her.

"I would like to ask you something, if you don't mind," he said calmly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Is Miss Tori…involved with anyone?" he asked with a slight hesitation in his voice.

Ashley gave him a sideways glance. "Why?" she raised an eyebrow as she asked. _'Why's Englehorn asking about Tori? Oh, he's got the hots for her. Forgot._' He didn't answer. Englehorn stayed quiet as they continued to walk across the steamer's deck. "Uh, I'm not too sure. Preston and her are close, but it could just be friendship I'm seein'."

Englehorn nodded. "Thank you," he said with a hushed sigh. He stopped in front of the door to the galley. Ashley eyed him suspiciously. He turned back to her and said quietly, "Please do not tell her I asked you this."

Ashley nodded. "Sure cap'n." Ashley grinned before skipping off, making her way back to Jimmy. _'Boy will he get a kick outta this.' _

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori was wiping down the rest of the tables and heard the door to the galley open. "Kitchen's closed for the night." She turned and saw Englehorn standing by the door, with his hands in his pants pockets. "Oh, hullo captain! Do you need something? Kitchen's closed, but if you want a drink…" she rambled on until he interrupted her.

"I don't want a drink, but thank you," he chuckled. "I actually came to talk to you."

She looked at him nervously. "You're not firing me are you?" Tori asked quietly.

He laughed and shook his head a bit as he adjusted his hat. "No. You're best cook I've had on board for a while."

"Oh okay," she continued to wipe down the last table. She finished quickly and threw the damp rag onto her shoulder. "What do ya need then I've kinda gotta…"

Preston walked into the galley while she was in mid-sentence. He smiled and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Ready?" he asked, glancing at Englehorn.

"Yep." Tori walked around the table and tossed the rag on the counter. "Can we talk tomorrow captain?" she asked as she walked past him.

"Uh, sure," he said in his gruff accent. Tori and Preston left the galley and walked down the hallway.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley skipped as she approached Jimmy at the railing of the deck. A wind kicked up and her hair went in her face. She stumbled and fell against the rail of the deck with an "oof". "You're clumsy, eh?"

She made a gesture of small with her fingers. "Just a bit." She grinned at him and returned his hat to his head.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. He put a hand on his hat, adjusting it slightly, and then put his hand back on the rail of the deck. "Didn't think you'd ever give it back."

Ashley rolled her eyes and said, "I would've given you it…eventually." She shot him a sly grin and ruffled her hair. "Ugh. Sea water kills my hair. It's frizzing."

Jimmy looked at her softly and she felt a hand brush through her hair. "But your hair's very nice."

"T'was under the hat," she said under her breath. Ashley yawned and rubbed her face. "It's been a long day."

"It has. Off to bed then?" Jimmy asked.

_'Damn. Forgot we have to sleep in the same room. That's just swell.'_ "Yeah," she said hesitantly. "You can go on ahead. I wanna stop and see Tori quick about something." Jimmy gave a nod and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. "Don't get lost now."

She smiled as he began to walk away. "Won't." _'I hope.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Tori asked so I'm double posting. This makes up for if I don't post on this for a week or so. Read, review, and enjoy!  
By the way....I really do have a teddy bear called Griffin. I named him Griffin randomly one night with my little sis, who is also a Jumper fangirl. ^^ XD**

* * *

Chapter Nine

**(Tori POV)**

Tori walked into her room with Preston following close behind. She quickly grabbed her coat off the bed and motioned for him to sit down. He sat as she hung up her coat in the small closet by the door. She turned and saw Preston pull a small book from his pocket. "You brought it. Good," Tori sat down next to him and took it from his hands, flipping through it.

"Yes," he trailed off. "I did say I would."

Tori fell back and held the book up in front of her face. She read over a page from around the time he first saw her.

_…October 15__th__: Two young women were on board today. First time in a while we've had women aboard since Skull… There names are Tori and Ashley. I didn't talk to them much but Ashley seems nice and Tori's lovely looking. Hopefully we can be friends…_

Tori sat up and looked at Preston with big eyes. "That's so sweet so you," she said as she clutched the book to her chest. He gave her a smile and she held the book out to him. "I'm sorry. I won't read anymore," she blushed. "I shouldn't have made you let me read your diary." Tori shook her head as she looked at the floor and her dirty low black heels Ashley made her wear.

She felt a hand enclose over her left one. "It's okay. I said you could," Preston told her. Tori looked up and found him giving her a reassuring smile. "It was only fair."

Tori gave him a small smile. "So you really think I'm lovely?" she asked.

"Well, I…uh…" Preston seemed to be nervous as he searched for his words. Tori noticed him look at her with a strong lingering emotion she couldn't place. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. With a hint of a nervous expression, he pulled back and looked down at their hands.

Tori felt her face heat up as someone knocked on the door. _'Sounds musical. Must be Ash.' _She got up carefully and exhaled, trying to rid of the blush she knew was on her face. Tori opened the door and Ashley was standing there, looking slightly nervous herself.

Ashley opened her mouth to talk but immediately closed it when she noticed Preston over Tori's shoulder. "Um… This a bad time? Sorta needed to talk," she trailed off and scrunched up her face.

Tori looked over her shoulder at Preston. He shot up with a look of surprise. "No no no. It's fine. You two talk. See you in the morning Tori," he said with a lopsided grin as he ducked past them and left the room.

Tori pulled Ashley into the room and shut the door. "What?"

"Snappy, eh? I must've interrupted a moment…" Ashley crossed her arms and bit on her lower lip as if in thought.

Tori huffed, "Kinda of. Anyways!" she glared at Ashley, trying to figure out why she was at her door.

"Oh," Ashley uncrossed her arms. "What should I do? I'm supposed to stay in Jimmy's cabin."

Tori looked at her with narrow eyes. "Um, sleep there? That could be an option."

Ashley sighed. "I know. It's just awkward," her voice quieted as she spoke.

"Awkward? I love awkward situations! You should record it," Tori suggested.

"Perfect. I should screw up the timeline and stuff by bringing a camera." She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up as she spoke. "By the way, do you need anything? I was gunna jump back home for something."

Tori nodded. "Get me a book. Something by Dickens." Ashley gave a nod and disappeared from sight. She returned in seconds with a tattered red hardcover book and small brown teddy bear. Tori glared at her friend. "Seriously? You can bring anything to this era and you choose your bear?"

Ashley tossed the book on Tori's bed and hugged her bear close. "Don't talk about Griffin that way…"

Tori chuckled and picked the book up off the bed. She sat down and opened it. "I'm sorry Griffin," she said sarcastically as she began to scan the cover. "Thanks though."

Ashley gave a nod and put her bear under her arm. "Anytime. I'll get us clothes tomorrow if I can sneak away," she said as she made her way towards the door.

"Right." Tori said, beginning to read her book and barely paying attention. She heard a sigh and a door shut as she began to read her book. _'It was the best of times; it was the worst of times…'_

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley moseyed her way to the cabin she had to share with Jimmy. _'This shall be the death of me.'_ She held her bear, Griffin, under her chin and close to her chest as she knocked on the door.

Jimmy opened the door, still in his blue button down and black trousers. "You don't' hafta knock. It's your room too, Ashley." He stepped aside and she stepped in, still clutching the bear against her. "Where'd ya find the bear?" Jimmy asked.

Ashley widened her eyes a little. "Oh I had it with me. It was with my jacket. Not that big." She held the bear out, showing him to Jimmy and said, "His name's Griffin."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Griffin? That's an unusual name."

"I like it. It fits," she shrugged. "So where am I sleepin'?"

Jimmy pointed to a bed against a wall in the corner of the cabin. "There. My bed's that one." He pointed to a bed diagonal to the one he said was hers.

_'Good. This doesn't require sharing a bed with him.'_ She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. You going to sleep now?"

Jimmy bounced down onto his bed. "Maybe. You?"

Ashley looked down at Griffin as she played with his fluffy foot. "Think so. Been a long day. Lots of excitement and work and stuff."

Jimmy gave a nod as he removed his hat and hung it on a hook over his bed. "Well night then. I'll turn off the light." He got up to flick the room light off.

"Um…can you wait to turn it off? I mean, just until I'm asleep?" Ashley asked as she gnawed on her lower lip.

Jimmy looked at her curiously. "Sure, but why?" he sat back down.

Ashley crawled back to the pillow and curled into a ball, her usual sleeping position. "I'm not a big fan of the dark."

Jimmy gave a nod. "Alright. I'll keep it on until you're asleep then." He lay down on his own bed, stretching out on the twin-sized bed. "Good night, Ash."

Ashley smiled at him and hugged Griffin. "G'Night Jimmy," she said in a dreamy voice as she shut her eyes and began to let sleep overtake her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this one is extra long since my updates are slow. I quite like this chapter. Lots o' drama! :) Anywho: read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

**(Ashley POV)**

She woke to someone shaking her. "Ashley? Ash wake up." Ashley thought it was Tori, but she cracked an eye open and saw Jimmy. "C'mon and wake up. Captain gave us a job."

"Huh?" Ashley groaned as she opened her eyes lazily. She rubbed at her eyes and sat up. She noticed Jimmy was kneeling by her bed and grinning. "Wha'?"

"You sleep funny," he said very matter of factly.

She stared at him with suspicion. "How so?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. You just do."

Ashley gave a nod and let go of her bear, Griffin. She swiped Jimmy's hat off his head. "I'm borrowing this," she told him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, let's just go." He stood up and Ashley rolled out of bed.

She stood up and stretched as she yawned. Ashley looked down and tried to smooth out her wrinkled pants. _'I need another pair of pants. Have to remember to get them when I jump later.'_ Jimmy was eager to go and practically leaping out the door. She sighed and walked over to him. "Alright, c'mon before you jump of your boots." The two walked out of the room and made their way down the hallway. Ashley saw Tori walking around the corner. "Torence!" she shouted, sprinting past Jimmy to Tori.

Tori stopped and turned around as Ashley caught up with her. "Hey did you go," she trailed off when Jimmy walked up behind Ashley.

Ashley shook her head. "We're on our way to do…something." She glanced at Jimmy, who was giving her a 'hurry up' look. "I'll meet up with you later," she gave her a wide eyed look and followed Jimmy once again down the hallway.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori watched as Ashley scampered off after Jimmy. She smiled and shook her head as she started towards the galley again. When she walked in, Preston was already cooking. "Uh, hi." Preston smiled at her nervously. "I was up early and got started. I hope you don't mind."

Tori grabbed her apron and put it on as she walked around the counter to join him. "Oatmeal? Good choice," she told him. Preston smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Tori blushed as she stirred the oatmeal. She looked around the galley as she cooked and set eyes on Captain Englehorn in the back, drinking something from a cup. _'Shoot. I have to talk to him.' _She turned to Preston. "Hey, I have to talk to the captain can you…?"

"I can handle it. Go on," he told her.

"Thanks." Tori walked over to the table Englehorn was sitting at and looked at him. "Captain," she said.

He looked up at her. "Hello Miss Tori."

She grumbled, "It's just Tori. Now, you wanted to talk to me?"

He stood up. "Yes. I'd like to speak with you." Tori watched him as he walked past her. She looked at him with a confused look. "In my office."

She smirked and followed him out of the galley and onto the deck. "You have an office?" she asked, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "Kind of." The two walked to his cabin and he shut the door once she stepped in. She flinched, turning to him when he shut the door. "So," he said, almost nervously.

"S-so…" Tori stuttered as she looked around the room. She saw Englehorn step towards her. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He seemed to hesitate, taking off his hat and placing it on the desk behind him. "I wanted to ask you a question actually."

Tori's eye twitched slightly. _'Accent… The accent…'_ "Ask," she laughed.

"Fine. Are you…involved with Preston?" Captain Englehorn asked in a low tone.

Tori leaned back slightly. "What kind of question's that?"

"Just a question," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

She eyed him with suspicion. "I…might, but…I might not," Tori told him as she tried to figure out why he wanted to know. Englehorn shut his eyes and sighed, sounding very relieved. He took a step forward and pressed his lips lightly against hers. Tori, very startled, broke away instantly with wide eyes. "I, um…have dishes to wash," she said in a ramble as she darted for the door. She burst out onto the deck and ran into the hallway, pressing herself against the wall as she tried to catch her breath.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley helped Jimmy with the job, which was to catch more fish. _'Ugh. That was horrible.' _She walked into the galley, looking around for Tori. _'Not here?'_ She looked to Preston, who was cleaning up from breakfast. "Hey Preston, Where's Tori?"

Preston shook his head. "I haven't seen her. She went with Captain Englehorn somewhere." He seemed to scowl as he said the last part, causing Ashley to snicker.

"Okay then. Thanks Preston," she gave him a nod and walked back out onto the deck. Ashley glanced around, looking for a sign of her. She sighed as she found none and walked over to the hallway entrance, with a hope of finding Tori in her room. She found Tori leaning against the wall, seeming to be spaced out. "Tori?"

Tori looked around in a spastic manner. She set eyes on Ashley. "Oh my god. We have to talk," she grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her around the corner to her cabin. Tori shut the door and Ashley sat down.

"What happened? You look like you saw a ghost or something…"

"It's Englehorn!" Tori whined as she plopped down on her bed.

Ashley turned to her friend. "Engle-? God damn, I was gunna warn you. He likes you. Did something happen between you two or something?"

Tori pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded. "He kissed me," she said quietly. Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Really?! How was it?" Tori punched Ashley in the arm. "Ow! I was kidding… Halfway."

Tori laughed a little bit. "If you really want to know, it was…good. I mean, he was nice about it. Not like he attacked me."

Ashley laughed. "Awesome. But what about Presty?" Tori gave her an unsure look and Ashley smacked her palm to her forehead. "You make a choice and let me know, but I have to get us some more clothes. Anything in particular?" she asked.

"Some pants would be nice," she said smoothing her dress down.

Ashley nodded and jumped. She returned with a small armful of clothing. "I kinda just grabbed stuff. Like I didn't even look this time." She threw the clothing down. "Dibs on button down shirts," she said as she rummaged through the little pile. Ashley grabbed the few articles of clothing she wanted. "So…you should figure out your decision on the guys. It would be a good idea," she suggested. Ashley walked out the room and made her way to the cabin she shared with Jimmy. She found Jimmy in the cabin, reading Heart of Darkness. "Hey Jimmy," she smiled as she dropped the clothing on her bed. "There somewhere I can put this?" she asked.

Jimmy shut his book and sat up. "Where'd ya get that stuff?"

"Uh, found it in an empty room," she grinned. _'He's not suspicious, is he?' _He pointed at a small closet and got up to help her. He helped her hang up the clothing and sat back down on her bed next to her. Ashley smiled at him. "Thanks."

Jimmy pointed to the hat on her head. "Still borrowin' it?" Ashley nodded and took the hat off. "Than why are ya takin' it off?" he asked.

Ashley leaned towards him and kissed him square on the lips. When she pulled away, she said, "So I could do that."

He flashed a crooked smile and she wanted to melt at the sight of it. "Good idea," he said before returning her kiss with one less gentle. He inched closer to her, deepening the kiss. Ashley let a hand wander through his sandy brown hair.

At that precise moment, Captain Englehorn stormed into the room. "Jimmy, I've…" The two leaped apart, trying to act as if nothing happened. "Excuse me," Englehorn said, "but can you do nest duty Jimmy?" he asked calmly.

Jimmy looked at Ashley, who was averting her eyes anywhere but at him or the captain. "Yes sir," Jimmy said.

Ashley felt the bed shift as he got up. She looked at him as he left the room with Englehorn. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. _'If that wasn't embarrassing I don't know what is…'_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nearing the finish of this story folks. But don't worry. I plan on doing a sequel, tho it wont be about King Kong it will include Ashley the Jumper and Tori the sensetive. Thinking something with David and Griffin...(evil face) Anyhoo. So Next one might be the last. Let me know your thoughts. Read, review, and enjoy! And don't kill me for the cliffy...**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**(Tori POV)**

She walked back to the galley and found the place empty except for Preston, who was doing the dishes. She hung her apron up on the hook and walked over to Preston's side. "I'm so sorry," she murmured to him.

Preston looked at her with worry. "It's fine. What did the captain and you talk about?" There was a hint of suspicion in his voice when he spoke.

Tori looked at the sink and started to wash a mug. Her eyes went wide and she said, "Uh, just that we're doing a swell job." Tori looked at him and flashed him a nervous smile. _'Lying is not my strong point.'_

He smiled and nodded. "That's good. We make a good team then."

"W-We do," she stuttered. Tori felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

Preston turned to her, putting the dry plate on a pile with other plates. "Do you mind if I…?" he pointed over his shoulder and took his apron off. Tori shook her head and he let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. I'll catch up with you then," Preston told her as he left.

Tori let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding once he was out of sight. _'I won't be able to lie to him about Englehorn. What am I going to do…_?' Tori pounded her wet and soapy fist to her forehead.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley had just changed into a new set of black trousers, white t-shirt and a red long sleeved button down. She was rolling up the sleeves when she noticed Jimmy's hat on her bed. _'He left so fast that he forgot it._' She snickered as she put it on. _'Oh well. Now I can wear it.' _

"Hey Jimmy," someone said from behind her. Ashley turned and saw Preston stepping into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry." He pointed to his head and said, "The hat… I thought you were him. Where is he?"

"Nest duty. You need him for something? I can help," she offered.

Preston pressed his lips into a thin line. "I guess." He walked in and sat on Jimmy's bed. "I just wanted to talk to someone. Ask what I should do about Tori."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "Well, I can help of course. I know her better than anyone on this friggin' tramp steamer!"

Preston laughed and said, "Good point. I just wanted to know if I should ask her…to be my girl," he said softly.

_'That's a funny phrase. Glad we don't say that anymore.'_ She bit her lip, partially to hold back a laugh and partially in thought. After a minute, she said, "Preston, if you don't go for it you won't get her. So yes, ask her," she told him sternly.

Preston eyed her suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I get her?"

She shook her head and waved her hand. "Not important. Just go for it." She caught a glance of his shirt and noticed it was the same color of red as hers. "Heh. We match Presty!"

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you Ashley. I owe you one." He walked over to the door and started out.

Ashley furrowed her brow. _'That shall come in handy later maybe.'_ She sat for a few minutes by herself in the cabin, looking around at the bland walls. Finally she sighed and got up. _'This is boring. I'm gunna go see if Jimmy's still in the nest._' Ashley left the room and made her way out to the deck. She looked up towards the crow's nest and saw a figure leaning against the slim railing. _'Can't tell if it's him or not…_' She walked over to the pole and looked up. She put a hand on the ladder with hesitation and began the ascent. _'Don't look down. Don't look.'_ Ashley squeezed her eyes shut and climbed up the ladder slowly. She opened her eyes to see she could reach the top. "Jimmy?" she called.

Jimmy leaned over the side carefully; his expression was a bit shocked. "What're you doing up here?" he extended a hand to her and helped her up.

"I came to see you. Taa-daa!" She held her hands up and shook them. "That was scarier than the first time," Ashley told him as she peered over the side.

Jimmy gave her a nod as he put his arms around her waist and hugged her. "It was brave."

"No sacrifice, no victory. Oh and," she plucked the hat off her head and reached around, placing it on his head, "you forgot this."

Jimmy leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Ash."

She nodded as she saw Tori walking cross the deck. Preston was many steps behind her and looked to be going at a slower pace. "There he goes. Off to win his girl."

---

**(Tori POV)**

"…I bring you the morning; I bring you the sun…" Tori was singing softly to herself. It was a Celtic song Ashley introduced her to and she loved it from the start. She continued to hum the rest of it to herself as she approached the door to her room.

"Tori!" someone called behind her. She turned and found Preston rushing up to her.

"Something wrong Preston?" she asked as she turned back to her door and opened it. She walked in and Preston followed.

"Yes…well, actually no. I mean, I wanna ask you something." He stood in front of the open door; his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

_'Oh no. I hope he didn't find out…'_ "Ask…?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Would you…err, will you be my girl?" Preston asked with a nervous look on his face. Tori's mouth fell open, half shocked at his question. "I-If you don't want to it's fine. I'll understand…"

He nearly started to ramble when Tori said, "O-Okay," in a tiny voice.

Preston's face lit up. "Really?" Tori nodded as she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again, she found him moving towards her. Tori's eyes went wide as he leaned down, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. In the middle of her shock, she heard a thud. Preston looked over his shoulder and Tori looked past him. They both saw Ashley scrambling to get off the floor and Jimmy helping her up.

"Heh, whoops. Sorry," Ashley grinned. "We'll just be on our way," she smiled sweetly.

Tori smirked. "Get in here," she motioned for them to come in. Ashley looked around cautiously and Jimmy followed behind her with a hand in his pocket. "Fox," Tori said as she punched Ashley lightly in the arm.

"I can not help it if I'm a nosy person, now can I?" Ashley gave Tori a questioning look. "You know what we should do?"

Tori looked at Ashley oddly. "Uh oh… What?" Ashley linked a hand with Jimmy's free hand and smiled. "No! Not that. You can't. You'll mess up everything."

Preston looked at Tori with confusion. "What will? What's going on?"

Jimmy was looking at Ashley, who was grinning from ear to ear at him and looked at Tori. "Please?" she begged. "It'll be fun."

Tori shook her head. "No. My decision is final and over ruling in the situation," she said crossing her arms. She gave Ashley a stern look. "Think about it."

Ashley pouted. "C'mon," she coaxed Tori. "Just for a bit."

Tori looked at Preston, who was utterly lost and then at Jimmy. He wasn't concerned apparently about what was going on. "Fine, but ONLY for a little." _'This isn't gunna turn out good. I can feel it.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Final Chapter! I'm so sad it's over. I'm actually acting like Ashley right now. I put my feelings into her since it was supposed to be...well me. It was a good story. Funny and drama-packed. Sequel will be up sometime before the first, i promise! XD Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**(Ashley POV)**

Once Tori uttered the word "fine", Ashley was grinning ear to ear. She let go of Jimmy's hand and walked over to the door. She shut it and heard Preston ask, "What's going on?"

"Um…" Tori looked to find the right words as Ashley waved her hands at her. "What?"

"I'll just show them," she said. Tori sighed and sat down on her bed. Ashley dropped the grin and looked at Jimmy and Preston with a serious look. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Course I can Ash," Jimmy said almost right away.

Preston seemed to hesitate. He looked over at Tori and sighed. He gave a nod and Ashley beamed.

"Great!" She jumped behind Jimmy and swiped his hat off his head.

"H-How'd you do that?" Preston stuttered.

Jimmy turned around slowly, looking at Ashley oddly. "You were just over there though…"

Ashley sat down on the bed. "I know. Keep it secret. I'm what's called a Jumper. I can teleport. That's how we got here."

Preston was still in utter shock and Jimmy looked fairly calm. "Where're ya from then?" Jimmy asked.

_'He's calmer than Preston. Weird.'_ Ashley bit her lip nervously. "Uh…Tori? Care to answer this one?" She looked over at Tori with a confused look.

---

**(Tori POV) **

_'Great. Leave me with the big question.'_ Tori sighed and rested her hands on the back of the chair. "If you wanna get technical, we're from the future."

Preston looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He took off his glasses and wiped them off, shaking his head all the while. "This is crazy…"

Jimmy sat down next to Ashley. "Preston, we saw a giant ape and dinosaurs and stuff. This isn't that crazy," he said as he took the hat from Ashley's head. She stuck her lower lip out in a pout and he gave it back with a smile.

Preston put his glasses back on with a sigh. "You're right. So how did this happen? Were you born able to do that?" he asked Ashley.

She shrugged. "I'm thinkin' yes. Unless it's 'cause I feel down the steps as a baby…" Tori shot her a glare. "Okay, okay. I've been doing it since I was like, five." She looked at Tori with slight surprise. "And she can sense them. She's a sensitive," Ashley told them in a spooky voice.

Jimmy and Preston looked over at her. "You can't do it?" Jimmy asked, sounding disappointed.

Tori shook her head. "Nope. I get headaches from just going with her when she jumps."

Jimmy looked over at Ashley with a surprised look. "You can take people with you?"

Ashley nodded with a very nonchalant look. "I wanna take you two to our apartment. Tori said only for a little though." She looked over at Tori and stuck out her tongue.

"I have a damn good point," Tori said, pointing at Ashley. Ashley just shrugged. "Can we go now?"

Tori got up and gave a nod. "Wanna try to take us all or…?"

Ashley looked from Tori to Preston to Jimmy, then back to Tori. "I'll take you and Preston first."

Tori nodded and took ahold of Preston's hand. "You'll need to take a deep breath."

Preston looked back and forth between the two. "I…uh, okay?" He took a deep breath and Ashley latched onto Tori's elbow, jumping them back to the apartment.

"We're home!" Ashley shouted loudly. She grinned and disappeared, going back for Jimmy.

Tori shook away the haze and saw Preston sitting on the floor, looking very pale. "You okay?" she asked him, kneeling down next to him.

He waved a hand. "It's just…a weird feeling."

Tori snorted. "I get those all the time." She looked over at the television and saw Ashley, helping Jimmy to his feet. "Same reaction, eh?"

Ashley nodded as Jimmy got his bearings back. Tori looked at Preston, who seemed quite comfortable on the floor. "Happens to the first timers," she grinned. Tori noticed she was wearing Jimmy's hat and pointed to her head. Ashley tried looking up at it. She laughed and nodded as they shared a laugh over their silent joke.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

She was in the process of explaining one of her favorite books to Jimmy when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Ashley called.

The door opened and Tori poked her head in. "Preston's ready to leave," she frowned.

Ashley sighed and returned the book to its spot on her bookshelf. "Does Jimmy have to leave too?" Tori gave her a nod and Jimmy looked at Ashley with a somber expression. Tori pulled back and shut the door, obviously giving the two a chance to say their goodbyes. "This isn't fair," she groaned as she threw herself face first onto her bed.

She felt a shift in the bed and rolled into a sitting position. Jimmy sat, looking at her with concern. "Aren't you coming back?"

Ashley shook her head slowly. "Tori said we shouldn't stay anymore. Could mess up the times and everything." She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Ashley crawled towards him and hugged him. _'I hate goodbyes. They suck!'_ She bit her tongue to prevent herself from crying.

Jimmy held tight to her, rubbing her hair to comfort her. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she pulled back and quickly wiped it away. "Hey," he said. "You can visit, right?" Ashley nodded a few times. "Good, then we'll still see each other."

She inhaled deeply and let it out just as fast. "We'd better go out there." He stood up and helped her up. Ashley felt weak in the knees and as if she wanted to throw up right then and there. _'Pull yourself together. You knew this would happen eventually.'_ She breathed deeply again and followed Jimmy out into the living room. She saw Tori and Preston standing by the couch, caught up in a hug. She smiled and wiped another stray tear. "C'mon Preston, time ta go home."

Preston and Tori pulled apart with a quick kiss. Tori had a small smile across her lips as Preston left her side. Ashley took Jimmy's hand and held her other to Preston. He took it and waved to Tori. "Deep breath," Tori said with a smile and thumbs up to him. Ashley heard the two men inhale and jumped them back to Tori's cabin on the Venture. Preston stumbled into the vanity and Jimmy held onto the edge of the bed for support. Ashley helped Preston up. "It's been fun Presty," she said as he regained his balance. He smiled and held out a hand. Ashley shook her head and hugged him.

Once she pulled away, he said, "It was nice to meet you Ashley. And Tori told me the cover story for the captain."

She gave him a slight nod. "I figured as much." Preston gave her a final wave and exited the room, leaving Ashley and Jimmy.

When she turned, Jimmy was sitting on the bed and wringing his hat in his hands. She sat down next to him. "You okay? Did the dizziness wear off?" she asked with concern.

He gave a nod and pulled her into a hug. "Stay Ash. Please?" he whispered into her ear.

Ashley hugged him tighter, but soon pulled away gently. "I wish I could Jim," she said.

He held out his hat towards her. "Here." Jimmy pushed the hat into her hands. "Take it. Keep it as something to remember me by. I know how much you love it," he said as he smiled at her.

Ashley held the hat in her hands, looking at it. _'His hat…_' She looked up at him, feeling her eyes water. "Jimmy," she mumbled before he crashed his lips into hers. She pushed back, not caring if Englehorn walked in this time or not. When she pulled away a minute later, his eyes were full of sadness. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. Here," she noticed the black coat and pulled out Tori's diary and pen. She wrote a small note with her name and handed the book to Jimmy. "I want you to remember me."

He nodded and gave her a softer kiss. "I won't." She smiled at him one last time before jumping back to the living room.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She sensed the jump and hurried into Ashley's room. Tori found her on the floor, sobbing with her head in her hands as she held tight to something black. "C'mon. It'll be alright," Tori said as she gave Ashley a hug. "Everything'll be fine," she cooed, trying to calm Ashley.

Ashley pulled away and breathed deeply. When the black thing and hands were out of her face, Tori noticed she had no tears. Ashley held out the black thing and said, "He gave me his hat," she grinned weakly. "Wasn't that sweet?"

Tori gave her a soft smile. "It was. Take care of it and when we visit, you can show him how nice it still is." Ashley nodded vigorously with a smile growing on her face.


End file.
